Quien es esa chica?
by tanfer2010
Summary: Cuando crees que eres el mejor, la persona menos esperada te puede quitar la gloria...


_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Holaaaa chicos y lectores Seddiers! Les traigo una historia más, este es un One-Shot, espero que les guste, aquí los personajes salen un poco de sus características originales, bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten la lectura!**_

_**C: Carly, S: Sam, F: Freddie, G: Gibby, CM: Chica misteriosa, A: Árbitro. **_

_**Quién es esa chica?**_

F: Bueno mi amigo, aquí voy…

G: Dale duro Freddie, si ganas y nadie mas se presenta, serás el campeón de esgrima en categoría juvenil por tercer año consecutivo a nivel estatal

F: Lo sé, oh es mi turno, ya vengo…

G: Si, vamos Freddie, auu! (la gente presente se le queda viendo extrañada)

_**Freddie salió de su banca y entro al medio de la cancha (**__no se como se llame el cuadro ese donde pelean__**). El castaño combatió con un chico rubio, de su estatura mas o menos, pero no era muy ágil así que fue fácil para Freddie, 1, 2 y 3, el chico fue eliminado en un santiamén. **_

_**Ya no se veían mas competidores, ni hombres ni mujeres, todos habían sido eliminados. Cuando el árbitro declaraba a Freddie como tricampeón consecutivo en la categoría juvenil y estaba a punto de darle el trofeo apareció de uno de los túneles una chica con el casco y todo puesto y con su florete, dispuesta a pelear. **_

CM: Reto al débil castaño, apuesto que puedo vencerlo

A: Señorita la competencia acabo y no aperecie… (Freddie lo interrumpe)

F: Esta bien, acepto el reto, el ganador será el campeón estatal de Seattle, el perdedor no se queda con nada, de acuerdo?

CM: Hecho!

A: Entonces, esta listo. Combatirán por el campeonato en categoría juvenil a nivel estatal Freddie Benson contra… como te llamas? (se lo dice a la chica)

CM: Llámeme por mi _username_, "MiiQu"

A: De acuerdo, el combate será entre Freddie Benson y MiiQu

_**Con Freddie y Gibby…**_

G: Hey, quién es esa chica?

F: No sé, pero se ve muy segura

G: Es verdad, pero, le ganarás, cierto?

F: Claro, olvidas con quién estas hablando?

G: No seas tan arrogante Freddie, cualquier cosa puede pasar

F: Que apoyo… (lo dice con sarcasmo)

G: Bueno, ve y pelea, solo que no te pases…

F: A que te refieres?

G: Es una chica hermano, se verá muy mal que la lastimes

F: Sé que es una chica, además ella me reto, pero no te preocupes, no le haré nada (se va de la banca)

A: Ok, empecemos. Benson, esta listo?

F: Listo…

A: MiiQu, esta lista?

CM: Claro, cuando quiera…

F: No fue buena idea que me retarás…

CM: Quién lo dice, tú? Te ganaré…

F: Claro que no, no me conoces

CM: No tienes idea… (lo dice en voz baja para sí misma)

A: Peleen!

_**Los dos empiezan muy bien, pasan los minutos y Freddie lleva un poco de ventaja ya que estaba por anotar el primer punto, pero en un pequeño, pero mínimo descuido de defensa, la misteriosa chica aprovecho y anoto el primer punto…**_

A: Punto para MiiQu

F: Qué? (se quita el casco) No puede ser…

CM: Te lo dije. 1 – 0

G: Wow! (dice desde la banca)

A: Vamos, round 2, y… peleen!

_**Ambos peleaban, uno atacaba y el otro respondía, así fue por varios minutos, en una oportunidad que hubo, Freddie logro anotar el segundo punto**_

A: Punto para Benson…

F: Si…

CM: Bien hecho niño, 1 – 1, pero la tercera es la vencida…

F: Si que lo es, déjame vencerte ya para irme, mis amigas me esperan, tengo que llegar a casa

CM: Quién te espera? Carly esta ahí en las gradas…

F: Oh, no la había visto, pero…. Hey como sabes que Carly es mi amiga…

A: Tercer round, todo o nada, y… peleen…

_**Este era el round mas reñido, era el que decidía quien ganaba y quien perdia. Freddie estaba a punto de volver a ganar, pero la chica hiso unos movimientos y volteo la jugada, atacaba a Freddie e hiso que el castaño cayera sentado al piso,, seguía con su florete, pero la chica tumbo su florete con un floretazo, le pone la punta de su arma en el pecho pero al aire y por último …**_

CM: Te lo dije (toca el pecho de Freddie con el florete), "tuche" y volví a ganar! (dice victoriosa)

A: Punto para MiiQu! Y gana! La nueva campeona de esgrima en categoría juvenil a nivel estatal en Seattle es… tienes que decirme cual es tu nombre (se lo dice en voz baja)

CM: No puedo decírselo, es privado (le responde de igual manera)

A: Bueno, al menos quítate el casco…

CM: Lo siento, tampoco puedo

A: La nueva campeona… MiiQu! Felicidades! Representaras a el estado en la competencia de esgrima a nivel nacional, mucha suerte (le entrega la copa de primer lugar)

CM: Gracias, (suena una alarma de su teléfono) oh, tengo que irme…

A: Tienes que darnos tu nombre para la competencia…

CM: Am, si, mañana vengo…

A: Pero…

CM: Lo prometo

A: Esta bien, hasta mañana, pero como sabré que eres tú?

CM: Dime una frase como contraseña

A: De acuerdo (le dice la frase en el oído, o al menos al nivel del oído ya que traía el casco)

_**La chica tomo su copa, su florete, una mochila que traía y estaba por irse, pero Freddie la detiene cerca de la puerta de salida del gimnasio… **_

F: Hey… (la detiene del brazo)

CM: Que? Tengo que irme…

F: Felicidades "MiiQu"

CM: Gracias, pero enserio, tengo que irme… (lo dice entre cortado, como que fingía la voz)

F: Espera, solo dime, quien eres?

CM: Solo puedo decirte que te conozco, soy una persona muy cercana a ti, mas de lo que crees, adiós… (se va casi corriendo)

_**Al día siguiente en el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: …Sam, tenías que haber ido…

S: Para que? Para ver a este niño perder? No, gracias…

F: Cálmate Puckett, que soy campeón estatal…

S: No Freddie, lo eras, lo fuiste, pero te quitaron tu puesto (lo dice con un tono casi burlón)

F: Tu no sabes nada, tu no fuiste…

S: Pero me lo están contando,, torpe…

C: Ya chicos, dejen de pelear, pero si es cierto Freddie, tu quitaron tu puesto…

F: Carly…

S: Y fue una chica… (lo dice burlándose)

F: Fue, porque, porque, me deje ganar…

C: Claro que no, la chica te tiro al piso…

F: Me, tropecé…

C: Si, como digas…

F: Es verdad, el piso era resbaloso

S: Pero te "tropezaste" no te "resbalaste"…

F: Hay, olvídenlo. Saben que es lo mas curioso de todo?

S: Que te tomaran como el nerd tecno que en realidad eres?

F: No… (lo dice algo molesto) Que nunca supe quien es esa chica, solo sé que es "MiiQu"

S: Bueno, pues "MiiQu" me cae bien, creo que me llevaría bien con ella, te humilla y gana, igual que yo…

C: Si, son como gemelas… (dice siguiéndole la corriente a Sam)

F: Ja, ja, que gracioso…

S: (suena una alarma de su celular) Oh, tengo que irme…

C: A dónde?

S: Am, a, ayudarle a mi mamá con la casa…

F: Tu? Tu mamá? Recogiendo la casa? Si, claro, primero se cae el cielo…

S: Cierra la boca Benson, agradece que las terapias le están ayudando, bueno, me voy…

C: Te veo mañana en la escuela…

S: Si… no cuentes con eso…

C: Sam… (rueda los ojos)

S: Si, ya, adiós (se va)

F: Bueno Carly, yo tengo que irme también, iré a comprarle a mi madre algo que me pidió…

C: Esta bien, adiós Freddie…

F: Adiós (se va)

_**A Freddie se le hiso extraño varias cosas que Sam menciono pero que ni él ni Carly contaron, además, cuando cayó al piso y que la misteriosa chica le dijo eso, le cambio la voz por unos segundos, también cuando la detuvo antes de que se fuera. Otra señal que tenía era que alcanzo a ver unos cabellos rubios en la chica misteriosa, aunque traía el cabello recogido, se le alcanzo a ver unos cuantos además, la chica tenía la misma estatura de Sam, y su misma figura física, muchas coincidencias, verdad? **_

_**Freddie siguió a Sam, la cual se dirigía al gimnasio, la chica entro a Freddie le sorprendió ya que Sam no entraría a un gimnasio a menos de que regalaran muestras de carne. **_

_**Adentro del gimnasio con Sam… **_

S: Hola, señor Arbitro?

A: Si, que se te ofrece?

S: Soy MiiQu

A: Enserio? Cual es la frase, "MiiQu"?

S: "Un esgrimista perfecto es que lo siente, no lo practica"

A: Si, eres tú…

_**Mientras con Freddie que estaba escondido detrás de una pared escuchando todo…**_

F: Imposible, Sam es la chica misteriosa, Sam es "MiiQu"! (lo dice muy sorprendido)

_**El chico se sorprendió mucho, ya que le pareció imposible que Sam fuese una esgrimista, ya que nunca demostró interés por ese deporte, en realidad por ningún deporte, pero aun así como le pudo ganar? Sam, su mejor amiga, su rival en todo, es "MiiQu", esa chica que le quito el campeonato, la victoria, que le volvió a ganar!**_

**THE END? **

_**Espero que les haya gustado, quise hacer algo diferente, algo Seddie (indirectamente) pero que no tratara de amor, sino de rivalidad, me inspire en unos videos de esgrima que vi, es sorprendente como pelean, bueno, los dejo, muchas gracias por leer, si me dejaran un review estaría mu feliz, déjenme su opinión, tengo otras historias en mente, pero de ustedes depende que siga subiendo historias o no, bueno, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


End file.
